Let Me be Your Dragon
by Add some romance to the mix
Summary: One shots of Nalu stories, lemon flavour. Latest storie - Stone Age. A continuation on what I believe were going to happen in the Stone Age omake. More smutt might come. / NaLu / Lemon /
1. Nalu

**Let Me be Your Dragon**

I sat inside the guildhall drinking one of my favorite drinks, vanilla milkshake, so jummy. The clock was already 9 pm, and I had probably been here for hours. Erza was on a S class mission, Happy went on a mission with Wendy and Charla, but I expected more from Natsu and Gray! They went on a mission, without me! They could have asked or told me, I'm a part of this team too! I'm so going to punish them when they are back, Lucy-kick incoming!

Mira came up behind me "Heard anything from Gray or Natsu yet?" She leaned over and grabbed my empty glass.

"Naah, but when I get my claws on them, they wont live for long! I don't get it, why would they go on a mission.. without me?" My face fell down to the table and my finger followed the structure in the wood table.

Mira patted me on the shoulder. "They are boys, we can't expect much from them. Maybe they needed some tim-" Before Mira could finish here sentence an angry Juvia stormed into the guild.

"LOVE RIVAL!" My body froze, I could feel Juvia's death glare pierce into my back and through my heart. Mira walked away slowly as Juvia moved closer to my table. Juvia stood behind me, I turned around slowly to not provoke the demon before me. Her eyes were burning with hatred as our eyes met. Honestly, never have I been this afraid before. Her hand rose up. Are she really going to hit me?! I panicked and tried to cover my face with my hands

"Don't hit me!" Her hand fell down on my shoulder and ignored my outburst.

"WHERE IS GRAY-SAMA?"

"W-what? You didn't know?" I looked questioning at her.

"KNOW WHAT?" She really didn't know. "Natsu and Gray are on a stupid mission.. They left 5 days ago." Saying it out loud made me mad again at the thought off it. Juvia's temper suddenly stopped.

"Gray-sama left without asking Juvia to come. Maybe Juvia have another love rival? Maybe Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia anymore? What should Juvia do?!" She disappeared into a puddle onthe floor. I rose up from the chair and crouched down beside the little water puddle.

"I doubt that Gray is out there with some random girl. He got you, so why would he?" Juvia started to form a head up from the puddle and stared at me with tear-filled big eyes.

"Despite, his with Natsu. And let's face it, Natsu is too dense to give him enough privacy." A small smile on Juvia's face formed at my last sentence. I'm going to kill Gray if he is fooling around with some girl he barely know. While I was spacing out Juvia had already gone back to her normal self. She leans forward and hugged me.

"Juvia thinks Lucy is a worthy love rival."

"Yeah.. About that.. Gray is all yours." Mira came toward us with some new milkshakes

"Thought you guys needed a break and since we are the last ones here, why not take a last drink?" I hadn't noticed but every single one had left the Guild and taken the night.

The street outside the Guild had already been consumed by the dark. Maybe it's time to go home and take a warm bubble bath, maybe later write some more in my novel. Having everyone on a mission isn't necessarily a bad thing, now I can have some peace and I don't need to worry about a flying exceed and a dragon slayer storming through my window and crash at my house. "I'll have to head back home before it gets too late"

"Good night and see you tomorrow!" Mira waved as I walked to the Guild doors.

"Juvia will accompany Lucy."

As we walk for a while, Juvia was very quiet. There were no one the street, just Juvia and me. It was cold out tonight and I shivered every time the cold wind blew against my bare thighs and exposed cleavage. She startled me when she suddenly stopped and grabbed my arm. I looked at her with curiosity as she stared down and played with a rock on the ground. "When Lucy said she didn't love Gray-sama, was that true?"

Her eyes met mine and waited patiently at my answer. "I never thought about Gray that way nor will I."

"What about Natsu? Do you love him?" Juvia's words made my heart stop, me, in love with Natsu? No way, he is my best friend! I can admit, Natsu is very attractive, funny, sweet and sort of romantic.. I remember that one time it was sakura season here in Magnolia and I got sick. I really wanted to see the rainbow sakura tree and when I couldn't Natsu sent it down the river by my house. Juvia snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Are You blushing Lucy?"

"N-no, w-why would I? Nothing to blush about. It's getting late, bye Juvia!" With a high pitched voice I turned around and walked fast as I could the other direction. I giggled of the thought of Natsu and his stupid grind, It was kind of sexy how he showed hi fangs and his well toned chest. I especially liked it when he fell asleep in my bed, he always looked so peaceful.

"AAAHH!"

A scream? "Juvia!" I ran the fastest I could, Juvia were in trouble and I had to help her! Where can she be? I looked around the streets no ones there. She couldn't just vanish in thin air!

"JUVIA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I could only hear echo of my own voice. It was dead silent. My eyes looked desperately around, she had to be here. A sound came from one of the darker alleys. There was no time to be skeptic, maybe Juvia was in danger. Holding my keys ready for surprise attack, I carefully went in the alley. The sound that came from the alley before where gone, and it was too dark to see anything. I had to try something else, maybe go back to Mira and get more help.

A sudden noise made me to turn around and before I knew it, hands where covering over my mouth and eyes. There were no chance they were Juvia's. My keys felt out of my grasp. The attacker pushed me against the wall and held me down with his body, his hot body pressed my back up against the wall. He struggled to hold me down while he tried to blindfold me, now, I was scared. My body told me to fight, but I couldn't, I'm scared.

His hair tickles my neck when he went down slowly to kiss my neck. The soft kiss was so wrong, but felt so good. The strangers lips went slowly up towards my jaw. Then he brushed his lips with mine, it was like a tease. Every time he touched my lips with his I wished to taste his lips, properly. He slowly let go of my hands an placed them around my waist and pulled me closer. He was so warm. His warm breath came closer to my lips as he slowly close the gap between us. His lips were soft and it felt so good, it tasted hot.

I let out a low moan as I hesitantly kissed back. My hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss became more and more passionate for every second. His tongue brushed my lower lip, asking for entrance, I gladly gave it to him. We both moaned at the contact of our tongues touch . We fight for dominance as we explore each others mouth.

His left hand start to move lightly upwards my stomach and up towards my left breast. In one swift movement he took a tight grip at my breast making me moan. I feel him smirk against my lips and squeeze it again, my nipple getting harder under his hand as he started to cherish me breast.

Letting go of my lips he made his way back to my neck and sucked it lightly, finding a good spot. With a pinch on the nipple through the fabric, a moan escaped my lips uncontrolled. "Ahh.. Natsu." I had no doubt now, now I knew my own feelings. This was what I was longing for.

At my words he stopped moving his hands and removed himself from me. Missing the heat coming from Natsu, I was able to feel the cold night again touching my skin.

"Natsu.." my voice was weak and longing with lust. Why did he stop? Still holding him around the neck, I pulled him towards me an placed my lips on his. The warmth coming from Natsu's body were so tempting.

Pressing my body in contact with his, I pushed him up against the wall, one the other side of the street. He made a low growl when his back hit the wall, never breaking the kiss. Natsu opened his mouth and I took the opportunity to slide my tongue inside his mouth.

With a swift movement our bodies has changed places. Breaking the kiss for air Natsu kissed my collarbone biting slightly at it. Moving his lips further down, he sucked lightly at my expose cleavage. As Natsu grabbed me by the hips and hold it firmly pressed up against him, I could feel his member poking at my core.

Moving further down my breast, he kissed it lightly before he started to suck at my nipple through my shirt. Increasing the pleasure, Natsu bit down on my nub making me buck with my hips for creating a fraction between us.

".. Lucy." The way he said my name felt so right.

Locking my fingers in Natsu's hair, I pulled him closer, not wanting him to stop. He licked my nub one last time before attacking my other breast. I could feel his hands moving up under my shirt, just wanting him to grab my breast. But he stopped and pulled away.

"Natsu?" Reaching for the blindfold his hand grabbed mine.

"Don't." In a swift movement I were hanging over Natsu's shoulder. I didn't protest, nor would I. His hands went up and down on my thighs as he tried to keep them warm, while I drew my fingers marking his abs on the back.

Thinking of how my ass was exposed to Natsu's view made me flush. He broke the silence. "Don't worry about Juvia." He laughing to himself. "She is with Gray."

With a relief I sighed at Natsu's words. "I thought you and Gray were on a mission alone?" My voice carried a tone of hatred.

"Hahaha!" I crossed my arms at his reaction. "You really think I would leave on a mission without you, Lucy?" I blushed at his answer. Bending over he sat my feet back on the ground. Still holding my arms crossed, I looked the other way. Even tho I had the blindfold on.

"We needed our women to.." He paused before he continued.

".. wait."

I could hear him smirking, that bastard. "What do you mean your woman?!" Natsu's hand grabbed my hip and pulled me roughly into his hard body.

Holding my chin, he directed it right to his lips, inches separating us, I could feel his warm breath on my skin. "Don't tell me you don't know? And they say I'm the stupid one."

Leaving my hip, Natsu started to cherish my back. My face burnt, 50 shades of red formed on my face. "Don't you know your own desires?" His words melted with his grip on me. "You want me." That wasn't even a question, it was a statement. Who does he think he is!?

"N-no, I just got caught up in the moment-" He interrupted me.

"Face it, Lucy."

"What have you done to my Natsu?" Ignoring my question he started to take the blind folds off.

"You want me, Lucy Heartfilia." It fell of, and the same old Natsu I had seen 5 days ago stood before me. "Just as much as I want you." I stared at his eyes, so serious and so.. so grown up.

Closing my eyes I leaned in and filled the gap between our lips. It was better this time. Passionately he kissed me back, lifting me up from the ground. I locked my legs around his waist for support. Not asking for permission I eagerly put my tongue inside his mouth, Natsu did the same thing.

Playing with the locks in his hair Natsu walked a few steps before he quickly made a high jump. In fear I broke the kiss and buried my face in his chest, holding a death grip on Natsu, afraid I might fall.

Kissing my head as a signal everything was fine. Releasing my grip I carefully looked around me. Home, he brought me back to my place.

"Natsu, you know I have a door, right?" He smirked and tighten the grip around my thighs.

"Yeah, I just don't care." He said with a smirk. Cupping his face in my hands, I pulled him in for a kiss.

He moved us further into the room, to the kitchen. Releasing me down on the table. Sliding his hands up my stomach and dragging my shirt with them as they move upwards, asking me to take it off. Helping Natsu take it off, I felt the cold air hit my nipples and harden them. He tossed the shirt in the other end of the room.

He glanced down at my bare breast. I cover them with my hands "Don't stare.. it's embarrassing.."

He pushed me down on the table pinning my arms over my head. He looked hungrily at my breast before he lowered his lips down and licked my nipple on the right breast. I moaned at the simple touch, it felt so much better when his tongue touched my bare skin.

Letting go of my hand he grabbed both of my breasts "They are so beautiful." I blushed at his comment, but quickly got out of the thought when he started to suck eagerly at om of my nipples.

"Ahh.. gentle, Natsu." The pleasure shot through my body as I could feel his teeth bite down slightly. His other hand were squeezing eagerly at my nipple making me moan loudly. "Ahh!"

Letting go of my breasts he traveled further down, kissing a path with kisses along the way. I played with the locks in his hair. He stopped at my mini skirts hem and licked it over. Tugging on it, signals me to take it of.

Natsu were now standing in between my legs.

"Take it of."

Letting go of his hair I slowly start to pull down my skirt. Impatiently he jerked off my skirt in one movement, obviously not happy with my speed. While holding my hips he traced his tongue over the hem on my now visible pink panties.

I was already soaking wet with excitement, I bet Natsu could notice that too. He pulled me towards him while he was seated between my wide open legs. Biting the hem of my panties, he pulled it down slowly with his teeth.

It was so embarrassing to have him staring at my core. But he looked so sexy doing it, I wanted to jump on him there and then.

I seated myself on my elbows and watched him carefully. He now threw my panties another unknown place. Looking up at me you could see his eyes were full of lust. He didn't say anything, just looked at me with that, sexy, look.

Raising himself off from the ground, he leans down towards me and whispered in my ear. "Your so wet Luce." And with that, he pushed a finger inside me. Breathing heavily I looked at him smirking, now retrieve his finger.

Disappointing I made a pout. Natsu leaned in and placed his lips on mine, his tongue already roaming my mouth. With a swift movement he pushed his finger inside me again, making me moan in his mouth. He repeated the action. Hearing the sloppy sounds coming from my core, made me wetter.

Never breaking the kiss Natsu increased the speed making me grab his shoulders. "Oh.. yes.." I mumbled in his mouth.

As he inserted another finger, made me fall on my back on the table. I felt my wall clenched around his fingers. "Natsu!" I was so close.

With a forcefully speed, he pumped in and out of me, it felt so good. Just a little more. "Faster! I-I'm.. com-" Then he stopped and retrieved his fingers. I looked angry up at him.

"Why did you do that?!" He smirked and licked his fingers.

"I won't let you come without me, Luce."

"Fine then, now it's my turn." I pushed myself of the table. I startled him with my determination. Dragging my fingers on his exposed chest, tracing his muscles. I leaned forward and brushed my lips at his chest and roamed my hands all over his chest. Whit a light pull i yanked his scarf off so it fell onto the ground. I looked up at him and pulled off his vest.

Never breaking the eye contact I fell before him on my knees, making sure my breast are touching his chest much as possible. Seated on my knees I drag my finger up towards the pants hem and I pulled it down. Seeing his erect member getting more visible through his boxer. Making him only smirk at me.

I took a deep breath before I grabbed his boxer, this is it. I quickly pulled it down and I stared at his member. He was huge! My mouth started watering at the size and at the thought of him entering me.

"Sit." I commanded and pointed towards the chair next to him. He sat down and stared at me with wide eyes as I crawled like a cat.

When I was in front of him I slide my hands over his thighs, leaning forward kissing his throbbing manhood. Natsu moaned at the simple touch. Releasing his thighs I grab his member and start to stroke it slow.

"That's it.." Natsu closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Increasing the speed I looked up at Natsu to see any reactions.

"Ahh.." I licked it's head and Natsu bucked his hips. I smirked satisfied and did it again. lowering my head down to his member, replacing my hands with my mouth. I sucked careful and slow, adjusting his length in my mouth. I went lower. Taking almost all of him in, making him growl. Increasing the speed, I added my hands, making it tight around him.

"Shit, Luce!" I looked up at him and he grabbed my head and started to buck on my face. Seeing Natsu like this made my core dripping wet.

"Fuck!" I felt Natsu were close to the edge as his member started to twitch in my mouth. I pulled quickly away while liking my lips, biting my lower lip.

"Damn you, Lucy!" I giggled, but before I could react, he grabbed me and lifted me up on his lap. Feeling his throbbing member under my entrance, I moved slightly to feel the friction between us. Staring at Natsu I could feel the same thing, we were both dying from Lust.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He grabbed my hips as the kiss became more passionate and started to move me back and forth, over his member.

"Natsu.. I want you.. inside me.." No need to ask twice. With a swift move he lifted me up, pressing his manhood up against my entrance. He looked for regret in my eyes, before pushing himself slowly inside me.

"Ahh.. You're so tight!" I hide my face in the crook of his neck as he lowered me down om him. Making my eyes fill with tears. I felt his thumb wipe away a tear which escaped my eyes. "You ok, Lucy?" I nodded not letting go of his shoulders. With a last thrust he pushed himself fully in me. The pain was unbearable. It felt like I had been stabbed with a knife.

Holding on to Natsu's shoulders I sat there for a few seconds adjusting his size. Suddenly the pain had been replaced by pleasure. I looked up at him and gave him a buck with my hips. Natsu smirked and connected our lips.

He started slowly to lift me up and down his throbbing member. Every thrust he made felt better then the other. His thrust became harder and faster. The pain I felt earlier were long gone. He hit a spot inside my core that shouldn't be legal.

"Right there!" I broke the kiss and panted hard. Our breathing became heavier and heavier. He leaned forward an started to suck at my breast. I dragged my nails over his back and locked my grip around his neck, trying to bring him closer.

Natsu let go of my hips and started to fondling with my breast, squeezing and biting my nipples. Feeling as my walls were clenching down on Natsu, I dug my fingers into his back. He let go of my breast and whisper in my ear. "Ride me, Lucy."

His hips stopped to move and I bucked experimentally with my hips "Ahh.. like that!" He grabbed my breasts again and sucked eagerly at them. I bucked my hips in circles as it gave a whole new pleasure. I could feel him deeper within me.

I clawed myself to Natsu as I become close to my release." Ahh! Natsu!" With a low growl he lifted me up and placed me in front of the table and never slipping out of me. He continued to thrust inside of me.

My body fell limp and I grabbed the table and clung myself to it. Natsu hit me with such a force I clench down on his throbbing member. With a firm hold on my hips he trusted harder. "I-I'm close! Ahh.. Natsu!" I felt my release in my grasp. With another thrust I came. I road out my orgasm and bucked my hips against him.

Natsu pulled out of me and flipped me over with my back against the table. Without any warning he pushed himself inside me again. "Ahh... uhh.." "Come for me one more time, Luce." He leaned over and sucked at my nipple. His thrust became faster and faster making his balls slap against my core. I was already close again.

"Faster Natsu!" He did as he was told and jackhammer into me. "AHH!" With one last thrust he filled me with his release.

I was bucking with my hips as I road out the last wave of my orgasm as he leans over and kissed me. My legs were wrapped around Natsu and held him trapped. I didn't want him to exit me, just yet. His breathing was heavy and I could feel his heart pumping rapidly.

When I finally catched my breath, managing to speak "That was.. ok."

"What do you mean by ok?! I was great!"

"Go take a bath, you stink, dragon boy." I smiled widely at him. When he exited out of me, it feel like something was missing. I missed his throbbing large member inside me already.

Watching as he went over to the bathroom I felt suddenly very lonely. I can manage to wait until his out of the bathtub.

"Then I have to find another woman then!" He didn't mean that, right? He opened the door, closing it behind him.

Right? Or maybe he thought of someone? Lisanna maybe? No, no, That's not possible. That bastard is going to pay for saying something like that!

The water started to poor. Maybe she could take a peek, it wouldn't hurt. Just a quick look. Slowly I sneak over to the door and I open it quietly. I just had to get a glimpse of the tanned gorgeous skin of his. As I looked inside, there were already steam covering the whole bathroom, that cheat. Using his magic to create steam. He knew I was coming in.

going farther in I crashed in the bathtub "Ouch!" Two arms locked around me.

"I knew you liked it."

"As if!" His member was already hard against my back.

"Then give me a new chance, let me prove to you one more time.." He leaned down to the crook of my neck an kissed me. His lips brushed my ear. "..What it's like to be loved.." Lowering his one hand down to my inner thighs teasingly going further down to my core. He held his finger at my entrance, ready to insert it inside me.".. By a dragon slayer." Natsu bit down on my earlobe and inserted the finger.

I grabbed Natsu's butt in reaction, as I pressed my own butt against him and wiggle it from the pleasure of his finger. In a response he pushed his finger further inside of my core. Slowly he began giving his finger some light thrust, in and out of my core. His warm, strong finger felt so good inside me. I needed him now, I needed him inside of me again.

Quickly I turned around and and locked my arms around Natsu's neck. He lifted me of my feet, carrying me over to my bedroom. He walked towards the bed and threw me on it.

I laid with my legs wide open begging him to enter me. Grabbing me by the hips he instantly pulled me towards him, burying his face down in my core. He licked my lips up and down. Then he slides his tongue over my clit making me jump. He locked my hips holding me down, so I wouldn't move. Making circle with his tongue around my clit, over and over again.

He then sucked harshly on it making me squirm underneath him. With an extra bite I came on his face "AHH!" Sucking up my juice he looked up at me from between my thighs.

"Sensitive there?." He smirked and sunk his head down to continue his job. Licking my clit a few times, making me buck my hips for every lick. Moaning his name as he entered me with his tongue. Every time he moved his tongue inside of me, I squirm in his grasp. Especially on this one spot.

He removed his tongue and replaces it with a finger and started sucking on my clit instead. This time he started with a rapidly speed pulsing in and out of my core while he was sucking eagerly at my clit. "OHH, Natsu!" For the second time I came on his face.

Natsu's face where now covered in lust. "Turn around, Lucy."

Turning my body around slowly so Natsu can have a good look, I press my butt up in front of him. He then grabbed it and thrust himself inside of me.

"Natsu!" I was taken back by the surprise.

"I'm not done yet, Luce."

With another hard thrust he found a steady rhythm. Placing his head down in the crook of my neck, he licked it and made small marks with his fangs. I felt him biting down on my skin, it was painful but at the same time it was pleasurable. His weight felt nice on top of mine.

For every thrust he made, I though I was going to break of the feel of pleasure. Pulling us up to a standing position in the bed. Natsu's balls feel great every time they slapped against my ass. "Faster Natsu!"

He fondled with my breast pinching my nipple. It was hard as a rock at his touch. "Ohh, How can you be so tight Lucy!" He went faster and each time he hit my womb I would moan in pleasure. It felt so good. I felt my release closing in.

"A-almost.. there!" Natsu lower his hand down to my core and found my clit.

With his thumb he circle around it a few times and sent me over the edge. "Ohh.. YES!" My body went limp from riding out my waves of orgasms. Natsu's arms held onto me and fondled with my breast.

"Come with me, Lucy" Pulling my leg over his head and placed himself between my legs.

He rubbed his throbbing member at my entrance, the soft touch made me long for him once more, but I might soon break. Without a warning he eased himself on top of me. Pushing himself slowly inside.

My hand clawed his back as his member filled me completely. I pushed him slightly away so I could roll over on top of him. "Now it's my turn, dragon boy."

I bucked my hips in circle while I fondle with my breast. He watched me carefully as he sat on his elbows and we stared at each other. Increasing the speed, I started to move faster. Natsu closed his eyes and laid back. He moaned when I did an extra hard buck whit my hips. "Luce.. ahh." Our breathing started to get heavy again.

My body started to tremble as I couldn't take it anymore. I slowly decreased my movement. By increasing the pleasure Natsu joined his hands on moving my hips. His strong grip hold firmly on my ass. He rose up from the bed and started to thrust rapidly against me. Making me buck in response. I locked my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder.

Leaning down to my breast, he open his mouth to suck on my nipple, as he were hoping to get something out of it.

I felt my wall clenching onto Natsu and he increased his speed "I-it's too.. much..ohh!" Now he was biting forcefully around my nipple, making me scream in pleasure. "AHH, YES!" Before I could ride of my orgasm he changed into a new position.

Flipping me over so he were on top. Frantically he thrust himself inside my womb, it could explode any moment, there were too much pleasure. I couldn't take it any more. Every thrust he took were stronger, harder, faster. He rapidly pumped himself inside of me. One hand on Natsu's shoulder and the other hand where clenching the sheets. "I.. can't take it... much longer.. too.. much! AHH!"

My breasts were bouncing up and down on Natsu's chest. Natsu had buried his face in my neck, breathing heavily. His right hand hold my pillow and the other hand held me close.

Before I had the chance to finish my first orgasm I had already started on a new one "Hold on.. Luce! I-I'm almost.. there!"

Skin slapping against skin filled the room as Natsu rapidly jackhammer into me "NATSU!" I drugged my nail harshly into his back.

"LUCY!" Just after a few other thrust he released his seeds inside of me. It was so warm and made my stomach tingle at the thought of it filling me. He fell down on me panting hard. I couldn't move. Exhausted we just lay there for awhile. Natsu's hand was stroking my hair and he placed small kisses in the crook of my neck.

"H-how was that?" Chuckle in my neck he waited for his answer.

"That was.. wow." I had no strength to joke about it now.

"I wish we could stay like this forever. It's nice" He lifted his body to take a look at me. I met his gaze. He lowered his lips, gently kissing my lips. Lifting his hand, he brushed away a few strays of hair away from my face. "You're beautiful, Lucy." I smiled up at him cupping his face.

Natsu rolled of me retrieving himself from my core. "I'm starving!" He walked towards the kitchen while rubbing his ass. Laying at the bed I watched him move around naked in my apartment. He was perfect.

His ruffled pink hair messy as ever. The sweat on his body glittered as the light from one of the lamps in the kitchen hit him."Got some fire, Luce?" Rubbing his head wandering around opening and closing cabinets. I stood up and ran towards Natsu, jumping up on his back.

I locked my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. My bare breasts were pressed up against his back, it felt nice.

"Want to know a secret?" I whispered sensually in his ear.

"W-what?"

"I.." I slowly licked his ear "..Love." Giving him a roughly bite in the ear "..You." He smirked at my actions. I let go of him.

Turning around to face me he grabbed me by my waist, tossing my naked body over his shoulder.

I struggled trying to get down. "I love you too." I stopped moving at his words.

"Yes, now I'm all fired up!"

"No! Natsu! I seriously need a break, I'm exhausted."

He walked towards the bathroom. "Then we are taking a bath, that's relaxing." That didn't sound half bad. "I'll massage your babies and you mine." He smirked closing the bathroom door behind him. Before I could argue with him.

That dense idiot. But he is my dense idiot.

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction so be gentle with me! Hope you liked it and feel free to leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.  
**


	2. Nalu - Bonus

"Oi, Lucy?" I waited to hear her sweet voice, calling me back from the empty apartment. Damn, where is she?

I have looked every where for her, not at the guild, not on a mission, I even checked her apartment twice! . I even sent Happy to look for her! There isn't many other places she could hide.

Did she regret last night that badly?

_\- Flashback_ -

_I missed Lucy's naked body, pressed up against mine. When did she manage to escape the hold I had on her. It didn't matter, I needed to feel her skin against mine once more. _

_Last night was the first time we had been intimate.. several times in fact, during that night._

_It wasn't long ago she was screaming my name, at the top off her lung's. That, was the best sound in the whole world, I have to say. A newly learned sound that I'm sure isn't the last time I will hear. _

_I opened my eyes slowly, but only to be met by a blinding light.  
"Why is it so bright in here? Turn off the lights Luce. It" Was it already morning? I reached for Lucy's body on the other side of the bed "Lucy?"_

_The bed was empty. Where had the love of my life went?_

_\- End flashback -_

I might have pressured things too far last night, when I confronted her. Even though it might take some time for her to accept things, we are best friends after all. But she can't deny the connection we have, we fulfil each other.

Everything about her is perfect, her scent, her body and even the times when she kicks me out, she's perfect!

If I could, I would tie her to the bed and savage her all day. Damn, I can't get enough of her.

I'm a dragon slayer, and she has awaken something within me. I need to fulfil my desires. I need to find her fast.

I tried to find Lucy's smell, sniffing in the air around me.

Wait, I can smell her! It was faint, but definitely hers.

I ran towards the woods, where the smell came from.

It grew stronger and stronger.

"I'm coming for you Luce."

When my feet finally stopped, I found myself deep within the woods, by a small lake.

My eyes fell instantly at the naked blond beauty in front of me. Her blond hair was sat up in a messy ball, with only a few strands of hair which lay on her damp shoulders.

"Ah.." Lucy sighed and stretched her arms above her head. She didn't even notice that I had come, stupid.

Seeing her lying there made my body ache for her touch, for her kiss, for feeling her around me. She's such a tease.

I undressed myself and snuck up behind her. My shadow crawled on the water in front of her, making Lucy freeze. She turned around slowly, preparing herself to scream.

"Oi.." My voice was stern. She left me all alone, making me feel bad, making me believe I did it all wrong. Maybe si didn't love me after all?

"Natsu?" Her eyes met mine and she sunk down in the water, covering her mouth.

She blushed at me, looking down at my erect member and connecting our eyes one last time, before she looked away.

"Why did you leave, Lucy? I tried to look at her face, but my eyes kept falling down towards her exposed chest. How badly I just wanted to suck them dry.

Lucy didn't answer me, she only made a few bubbles with her mouth. How can you be mad at that? Freaking adorable!

I stepped into to water, surprising Lucy. "You didn't like it?" Her eyes shout wide open, shooting herself up from the water.

"It wasn't like that!" She stood before me, only inches apart. "I meant when I said, I loved you. I just needed to.. calm down."

"Calm down?" I thought that was what we were doing. She stepped closer, pressing her body up against mine.

"Yeah.. from this." Lucy locked her arms around my neck, while she rubbed her breasts against my chest. Holy shit.

I felt my member brush up and down her core. My patient were running thin. I needed her now.

She leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss. I couldn't control my urge to touch her, roaming my hands all over her back.

Swiftly I lifted her right leg, wrapping it around my waist. I grabbed her other leg, and she locked her legs around my back.

Her tongue liked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I didn't hesitate to give it to her. We explore each others mouth desperately to feel one another.

Lucy bucked her hips, creating a fraction between us, it felt so good. I could feel the warmth coming from her core, rubbing against my throbbing member.

"Oi, Natsu! You found Lucy!" My body stiffened at the familiar voice.

With a splash, Lucy fell down into the water.

I looked up to the sky. To be greeted with Happy's face coming towards us from the distance.

"Yeah.. I did." I looked down at the soaked Lucy, covering her breasts. She had a frown on her face, obviously not pleased with Happy's appearance. And maybe the fact that I just dropped her with no warning.

"Are you fishing without me!?" Happy screamed a few feet away from my face.

He stopped in front of us, looking devastated. Lucy immediately rose up from the water, still covering herself. "We would never fish without you happy!"

"I knew it!" Happy looked confused at us, drifting his eyes back and forth between Lucy and me. "...why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

* * *

**\- IMPORTANT MESSAGE -**

**Wanted to give you something, not only a authors note! So to the important stuff!**

**Some of you have sent me PMs and some of you have wrote reviews, with a wish about a sequel with Gruvia.**

**Then why not give you what you want!**

**BUT, there is more. I thought maybe I'll post a bunch of random one shots instead of a Gruvia story. **

**So this is where you guys come in. I want you to tell me what you think! :D**

**Do you only want a Gruvia?**

**Or maybe you want just random lemons and limes instead**

**OR BOTH!**

**So, it's up to you guys what I'll do!**

**I have created a poll on my profile, you can PM me if you want or you can write it down in the review!**

**So see you soon guys! Have a nice day!**


	3. Stone Age

My tears couldn't stop, at the thought of them leaving me behind. With _ him!_ The one who had captured me, had just taken me away from my family. Crying my heart out, until he took a knife and cut of the rope around my hands.

Were he letting me go?

Sniffing a few more times, before I wiped away the tears with my palm.

"From now on, you belong to me!" With he's large hand, rested him it comforting on my head. Confused I looked up at him, to see he's smiling face. Feeling my heart skip a beat when I met he's eyes.

In the distance could I hear the shouting of my tribe, retreating back to our home. Before I had realized it had the men gathered around us.

"Let me touch her!" Shouted one of them, slowly walking closer. Closing my eyes as he approached me.

"No, she's mine!" With a stick, slapped the stranger him on he's fingers. "No one can touch her!" Scared, I crawled closer to him, afraid what they might do to me.

"Let the female be. Natsu saved us from the females, his a hero. Let him have her." Said the older one. Natsu? Was that what they called him, hero Natsu? With a giant smile on he's face, lifted him me up and tossed me over he's shoulder, before he ran off. My chest bounced up and down, for every step he took. It felt like forever, until he stopped, close to a cavern. He laid me on the ground, grabbing a spear he's cat were holding. Cat? Is that the right thing to call it. It had wings and everything.

"Are you going to kill me?" Thinking back where he had thrown a spear at me.

"No, aren't you hungry?" I felt my stomach rumble at he's words. When I thought about it, maybe I was. Slightly nodding at him in response. "Don't go anywhere." Then I disappeared into the woods.

I waited for a while, before the strange man came back. When he finally came back, held Natsu a large bone with meat over he's shoulder. Smiling triumphantly, as he tossed it in front of me. Making me gasp in joy, realizing how hungry I truly was. Seating himself next to me, cut him of a large piece for me. Not waiting a second buried I myself in the delicious meat.

"Do all females eat like that?" I looked up at him, as he hadn't even begun to eat.

"Sorry, I was so hungry." He only laughed at me before he did the same as me. Even the cat eat like a pig. While we were eating, rattled it in one of the bushes, making me sequel.

"Why are you so afraid?" Asked the cat with laughter in he's voice. "More food!" Both of them jumped to their feet, sneaking over to the bush were the sounds were coming from. With a loud roar jumped two saber tigers out attacking the stranger.

"No!" They jumped up on him, pushing him to the ground. With he's bare hands, held him a firm grip around their necks, keeping them away from he's face. I tried to find something I could use as a weapon, but the male had the only spear, lying next to him. Without thinking grabbed I some rocks and threw them at the tigers. One of them noticed me and began running after me. "KYAH!" I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, I could feel the breath of the saber tiger in my neck, running for my life.

"The female Natsu!" The cat had taken refuge in the sky, out of reach for the saber tigers.

"Get Gramps!" Shouted the male, as he were trying to push the other one off.

"Aye Sir!" Flying away.

"KYAAAH!" Trying to loose it, jumped I under a rotten tree trunk,. Swiftly reached the saber tiger in with it's claws, trying to get a hold of me. I began to cry, afraid that I were going to be eaten alive, while I crawled up against the wall. Screaming for help, as I was defenseless. Were the male coming after me?

The sound of the old wood breaking, snapped me out of my thoughts. Now were the saber tiger able to get further inside. One of he's claws teared up my skin, on the side of my foot. Screaming in pain, as the blood streamed down coloring the soil underneath me. A sudden noise came from the saber tiger, a sound that made it sounds like it was in pain. Shocked looked I at the saber tiger lying there lifeless. It had suddenly stopped moving. Carefully kicked I the paw that had scratched me, with my healthy leg. Nothing. I jumped as it began moving, like it had been pulled out. Laying on all four, crawled I too the opening, slowly looking me around, to see if everything was safe.

"Oi." The sound of a voice startled me. "Are you alright-?" He stopped in the middle of his sentence as he laid eyes on me. It was a male, but not the pink haired earlier. This one was the same color as me, blond but with spiky hair. I stared at he's face, who wasn't looking at my eyes. Tracing he's eyes to see that he was staring at my chest. The hides that were covering my chest had been torn to pieces. With a swift movement had he dragged me out of the whole, and were about to lift me up.

"Let me go!" Struggling to get loose.

"I found you, you're mine now." Trying to grab my breasts in joy, as he were holding me down.

"She belongs to me!" I turned around when I saw the male from earlier, Natsu? He's shirt were gone, replaced with scratches covering he's chest. He had obviously killed that saber tiger."I found her first!"

"No, I found her." Letting go of me. Standing over me, like I was he's victorious kill. "Now she's mine." Natsu looked down at me, instantly noticing the blood coming from my leg.

"You hurt her?" His voice had become darker and more intense. "You hurt something that belongs to me?" With no other words, were Natsu holding igni in he's hands. The igni burned so strong on he's grasp.

"Igni!?" The other male stumbled backwards at the sight. I took the opportunity to sneak away, moving further away. As Natsu waved with the igni back and forth, small sparks fell off. Suddenly there was igni all over the ground, surrounding our feet. Natsu hadn't even noticed the igni, until he had driven the other male away.

"Natsu!" The igni had forced me to the edge of a cliff. The sound of a waterfall, were close by, but there wasn't enough time. The igni came to fast and I couldn't move fast enough. I tried to get back on my feet, but them failed underneath me. Something that made me fall over the edge.

"Lucy!" The sound of Natsu's voice were getting further and further away. I felt the wind whip my face, until my back hit the water.

And everything went black.

"Female?"

"..."

"Lucy?" Trying to open my eyes, could I see a figure before me. Carefully I had to rub my eyes, to see who it was.

"You?" Is he dead too? I looked around me, it was dark. There was a igni next to us, warming my cold body. "How did you-?"

"I told you I were going to raise you, all by myself." Still on the pet thing, huh?

"I'm grateful for what you have done, but-" With no other warning, lifted him my foot up in the air, studying my wound. "Auch!" Falling on my back, due to the pain. He had made a bed out of leafs, for me to lay on.

"I have covered the wound." I looked down too see that he had used he's own hides to cover it. That mean now he sits only with... he's sacred rod!?

"What!?" I tried to pull away, but he only pinned me down.

"You have to lay still." I closed my eyes in embarrassment, of the way he hovered above me. I felt him loosen his grip on me. "You belong to me." My heart skipped a beat, giving me the same look as before.

"I have to get back to my tribe." Said I nervously, trying to stand up.

"No, your mine!" Pulling me back in he's grasp, pushing me down. Making me moan at his touch. "W-why did you do that..?" Flushed I looked confused up at him, as he held a firm grip around my breasts. Squeezing them on more time, to see if I had the same reaction.

"Ah.." I felt my nipples harden underneath his touch.. why did he make me feel this way? Experimentally began Natsu to touch them, noticing that they had change by the way he touched me. I could see that I wasn't the only one enjoying this. Natsu's face were flushed as he cherished my breasts. He became more eager by the second and more intense. Gently buried him he's face in my breast, sucking lightly on my nipple. Every time I moaned, sucked Natsu harder and harder. Wanting more of the pleasure he were giving me, did I wrap my fingers around he's neck. To feel him closer.

"Mhh.." Natsu's moan were more stimulating, as it vibrated in he's mouth. With his other hand, began Natsu twist the other nipple between he's fingers. The pleasure were overwhelming, coming from one place, that I had to dig my fingers into he's flesh. Gently he moved away from my breast, tracing he's tongue all the way down to the hides. He took a deep breath. "This is were the smell came from." Making me blush.

With his bare hands, tore he of my hides. Carefully brushed Natsu over my core with two of he's fingers. I could feel the wetness between my legs, especially what he got on his fingers. Natsu held his eyes on me, while he tasted me. Keeping his gaze at me, went Natsu lower. I could feel he's breath brush against my inner thigh.

Wanting to taste more, traced Natsu he's tongue down my wet folds. My body shivered every time it hit one place. He grabbed the sides of my waist, keeping me down. Not liking that I moved every time he found it. In joy, stroked I my fingers through he's hair, as he were sucking me dry.

"AH!" I rose up, when I felt he's teeth bite down on my folds. Natsu looked up at me and wiped away my juice from the corner of his mouth.

"You taste so great." Wrapping his arms around me, gently pushing me back down. With his fangs, bit Natsu down on my neck, while he kissing it. I moaned feeling he's roughness while he also were tender. Swiftly placed Natsu his sacred rod at my entrance, slowly moving it up and down my folds.

"You are mine." With his words, began Natsu to push himself inside me. The pain made me dig my fingers into his skin. The further he came inside, the more he moaned in pleasure. Breathing heavily above me, had Natsu stopped. His sacred rod were stretching me to my limit, and I was afraid that he would move.

But when Natsu began to move slowly, started the pain to fade away. Shortly it had been replaced by pleasure. For every thrust he made, were the next one harder and stronger. Almost like he wasn't able to control himself. Neither was I, for there was something within me, building up. And his rod felt good inside me. As I wanted to feel him harder, faster.. more. My inner walls were clenching harder onto his rod, making it tighter. Natsu moaned of the sudden change.

"Ahh.. yes." Pulling himself out off me turned Natsu me swiftly over, pulling me up to my knees. Before I knew it had he thrust himself inside of me once more. I screamed in pleasure, as he increased his speed. With a firm hold on my hips, continued Natsu to jackhammer into me, sending me over the edge. His giant rod soaked in my essence. Before I could finish the one I had started were I already close to my next one.

"Ahh.. right there.." Loosing his grip on my waist, grabbed Natsu my hair, pulling me upwards. Leaning my head next to his. With his large fingers tangled in my hair, cupped him my breast with his other hand, twisting my nipple. "AHH!" Feeling Natsu's lips on my cheek, breathing heavily with me, moaning louder and louder. Slowing down the phase, kept Natsu he's lips on my neck, sucking it. With hard thrust hitting me from behind. Wanting to feel him, reached I out my hands, feeling his thrust in my hand.

"I will never let you go." Whispering it, in the crock of my neck, while he increased the speed again. Faster and faster were Natsu filling me. Rapidly thrusting into, sending me close to my release. As I were about to come for a third time, denied Natsu me my release, by pulling himself out of me.

Confused I looked up at the pink haired male, who were now standing above me. With no other warning lifted Natsu me up, moving his arm under my wounded foot. Staring into my eyes. Locking my arms around his neck.

"You belong to me." Swiftly pushing his throbbing rod inside of me again. Balancing on one foot began Natsu to pound into me. "Forever." Connecting our lips for the first time, exploring my mouth. With each thrust, began Natsu to breath harder and harder. I couldn't control no longer my moaning, as the pleasure were too much. Natsu's rod were ripping me apart, not able to handle it any further. It felt like it was growing inside of me, throbbing. Not breaking the kiss, tightened Natsu his grip around me, while he increased the speed.

The pleasure were too overwhelming, making it harder for me to keep my balance. With a swift move, had Natsu lifted me up from the ground. Not finished jet, lifted Natsu me up and down his rod, making it fill me completely.

"Natsu!" By using my weight, were his thrust harder and deeper then ever. Clenching my walls down on him, sending him close to his release. With a few thrust, jackhammer Natsu inside of me. The warmth of him, filled me up while he kissed me passionately. I felt his essence drip down my thighs, as we cherished each others embrace.

For the rest of the night, laid we in each others arms.

* * *

**Well this has been a while! And I just had to write a sequel about the stone age omake! Holy shit! I love sensei!  
The power of Nalu is stronk! Can't wait to see where they are going in the manga..  
What did you think about the latest omake?**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter, leave a review or PM. Or if you simply have a question, don't be afraid to ask. I'm here for you.**

**Have a nice day! **


End file.
